Voca Hel-err House!
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Orang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Rin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mata ceruleannya menatap lurus Rin dengan aura hangat dan membahagiakan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Rin pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya! Jika saja dia tidak mengatakan hal mengerikan itu. "Hai, namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku gay." Ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil. LenxRinxMayu


**Voca Hell! Err… House**

**Disclaimer: jika Mikan memiliki Vocaloid gak akan ada yang namanya keadilan**

**LenxRinxMayu! Mikan nyontek ini dari fanfic CCS: But I'm Cheerleader! Sayangnya fic itu Cuma jalan 2 chapter dan tidak dilanjutkan lagi hingga sekarang QxQ**

**.**

_Orang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Rin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mata ceruleannya menatap lurus Rin dengan aura hangat dan membahagiakan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Rin pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya! Jika saja dia tidak mengatakan hal mengerikan itu. "Hai, namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku gay." Ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil._

_._

Ini benar-benar sebuah kenyataan yang mengerikan…

Rin menatap horror rumah yang indah berwarna pink dengan berbagai tanaman hias cantik dan pohon-pohon hijau yang rindang di halamannya.

Oke, apa yang salah dengannya? Tempat ini tidaklah menyeramkan sama sekali. Kenapa dia ketakutan setengah mati begitu? Jawabannya, teman, terpampang di sebuah papan di depan rumah itu.

**[Voca House: Pusat Rehabilitasi untuk Gay/Lesbian]**

Rin menoleh. Menatap sayu barang-barangnya yang diangkut dengan setengah hati oleh kakaknya, Neru, ke teras rumah itu. saat dia melihat mata kakaknya, kakaknya segera memalingkan muka dan berkata, "Maaf Rin, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Rin tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini? Dia tidak melakukan satu kejahatan pun. Dia tidak pernah memakai narkoba. Dia bahkan selalu patuh pada orang tua maupun guru dan dicap menjadi anak teladan di sekolahnya. Tapi kenapa seluruh kerja kerasnya selama ini justru dibayar dengan perlakukan kejam seperti ini?

Well, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak terlalu menangisi hubungan sahabatnya dengan pacar barunya. Bukannya bermaksud apa-apa, dia hanya sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya yang kini lebih senang bersama pacar barunya itu. dan kata-katanya "Aku harap IA putus dengan orang itu dan kembali padaku," membuat seluruh penghuni rumah geger dan membawanya kemari.

Rin hanya diam dan memainkan kuping boneka kelincinya saat pintu diketuk dengan keras oleh Neru. Tak lama seorang wanita brunette muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebotol sake di tangan. Wanita itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan wajah memerah.

"Siapa yang akan masuk ke rumah ini?"

Tanpa rasa kasihan dan tanggung jawab, Neru mendorong adiknya ke depan wanita itu dan berlari menuju mobil dan melaju meninggalkan asap dan Rin bersama wanita itu. Rin menelan ludah.

"A, aku…"

"Masuk!" wanita itu memerintah dengan kasar.

Rin terlonjak. Dengan segera dia membawa barang-barangnya. Sebuah koper kecil dan boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink -hadiah ulang tahun dari IA- dan masuk. Kakinya… bukan, seluruh tulangnya gemetar dan bulu romanya berdiri melihat isi rumah ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sih, bagian dalam rumah itu biasa-biasa saja dan cenderung manis dengan dinding di cat warna pink muda dan foto-foto dengan wajah ceria. Tapi foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding lorong yang mereka lalui –terutama foto-foto anak perempuan yang tersenyum manis- terlihat seolah-olah ingin memakan Rin hidup-hidup. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, dengan sekuat tenaga Rin mempercepat langkahnya mengejar wanita brunette itu.

Mereka berhenti di ruang tengah, disana beberapa anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan duduk dengan rapi di sebuah sofa yang panjang sekali. Mereka tersenyum dengan manis dan wajah cerah. Terutama gadis yang memakai dress berwarna hitam. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat Rind an hal itu membuat Rin merinding dan bersembunyi di belakang wanita brunette itu.

Wanita brunette itu berdehem menarik perhatian semua orang di sana. "Ohayou, minna-san."

"Ohayou Meiko-sensei!"

Kenapa mereka mengucapkan selamat pagi? Inikan sudah hampir malam!

"Hari ini kita memiliki teman baru yang datang dari luar kota. Nah, teman baru, kenalkan dirimu." Ucap wanita itu sambil mendorong Rin ke depan. Lebih tepatnya, memukul punggungnya.

Rin memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan erat. Dia merasa seperti berada di depan mulut harimau yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Dan parahnya, itu bukan laki-laki.

"U, um, hai, namaku Akita Rin, dan aku bukan Yuri."

tawa mengisi ruangan yang luas itu membuat Rin makin ketakutan. Wanita yang bernama Meiko itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ck, ck, pelajaran pertama untukmu Rin-chan. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi, tapi," Rin memutar badan ke arah Meiko yang melihatnya dengan tidak senang. "Aku memang bukan yuri. Aku hanya sedih karena sahabatku selalu bersama pacarnya." Rin membela diri.

Meiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan Rin.

"Aku juga menyukai anak laki-laki hanya saja aku belum tertarik untuk berpacaran."

"Aku juga begitu dan akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada Luka." Suara anak perempuan di belakang tertangkap oleh telinga Rin.

"Aku, aku selalu bersama sahabatku. Setiap saat, setiap hari, selalu berbagi rahasia dan bertukar hadiah. Jadi-" Rin mendengar seorang anak laki-laki berkata sambil tertawa kecil "Kutebak dia tidak membagi rahasia 'yuri-nya' pada sahabatnya dan itu membuatnya frustasi."

"Aku, aku…" Rin terlihat seperti hampir menangis.

Meiko kembali menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk kepala Rin pelan. "Sudah, berhentilah beralasan. Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Dia lalu membalik badan Rin ke 'teman-teman barunya."

"Baiklah, mungkin ini cukup berat bagimu. Bagaimana kalau perkenalannya simulai dari kalian dulu. Baru Rin-chan akan mencontoh kalian. Oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian minim yang pertama kali berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, dan aku gay."

Wanita itu duduk, digantikan dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. seorang err… pria? Eh, atau wanita? Dia memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang diikat ponytail.

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Dan aku gay." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, aku yuri dan aku cinta Luka!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut teal yang diikat twintail berkata dengan semangatnya. Dia bahkan mengedipkan mata ke wanita berambut pink itu dan membuat wanita itu malu.

Selanjutnya adalah pria biru disebelah Miku.

"Namaku Kaito. Dan aku yang paling seme di sini." Jawaban yang di dapat orang itu adalah sorakan tidak setuju.

Yang berikutnya memiliki nama Gumi, Yuuma, Tei, dan um… Mayu.

"Namaku Mayu! Aku menyukai bunny dan Rin-chan! Jadilah bunnyku Rin-chan. Kita pasti jadi pasangan yang serasi~" seru Mayu saat memperkenalkan dirinya disertai kedipan mata dan ciuman jarak jauh pada Rin.

Rin merinding. Rasanya dia ingin menangis karena digodai anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya.

"Hush, berhentilah mengganggunya Mayu. Len, giliranmu." Ucap Meiko dengan tak lupa memberi tatapan tajam ke Mayu.

Orang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Rin. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mata ceruleannya menatap lurus Rin dengan aura hangat dan membahagiakan di sekitarnya. Wajahnya juga tampan. Rin pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya! Jika saja dia tidak mengatakan hal mengerikan itu. "Hai, namaku Kagamine Len, dan aku gay." Ucapnya sebelum tertawa kecil.

Orang itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Rin. Rin mundur perlahan-lahan. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat melihat Len sudah berada di depannya dan tersenyum aneh. Rin tidak tahu apa maksud senyumannya itu. dan untuk membuatnya semakin takut, orang itu memeluknya erat. Erat sekali hingga Rin merasa sesak nafas.

"Aku akan menolongmu keluar dari sini Rin-san. Aku janji. Tapi untuk saat ini ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Meiko-san." Bisiknya di telinga Rin.

Rin mencoba mencerna perkataan pemuda blonde itu. tapi posisi mereka ini membuat Rin ketakutan. Pemuda asing itu memeluknya, di depan banyak orang, tangannya menjelajahi setiap inci kulit punggungnya, dan deru nafasnya terasa hangat di leher Rin. Wanita mana yang tidak ketakutan jika berada dalam posisi seperti ini?

Meiko berdehem, dan kurang dari sedetik kemudian Len melepas pelukannya dari Rin. Tapi tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Rin saat dia berkata dengan suara riang pada Meiko sensei.

"Meiko, izinkan Rin tinggal di kamarku. Semua orang disini sudah memiliki teman sekamar. Lagipula, aku yakin Rin-san takut untuk tidur sendirian." Ucap Len sambil memberi senyum emas kepada Meiko.

Meiko melihat Len, lalu Rin yang gemetaran. Yah, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Len memang benar. "Baiklah, dia boleh tinggal di kamarmu. Tapi jangan berbuat yang macam-macam atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Len." Meiko mengancam Len dengan kepalan tangannya.

Jawaban yang didapat Meiko hanyalah anggukan semangat dari Len.

Meiko menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, baik. Jadi Rin-san, perkenalkan dirimu. Dengan benar kali ini."

Rin melihat Meiko, lalu teman-teman barunya.

"Aku…" Rin berucap. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan terdengar samar-samar. Dia melihat Len saat tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Len. Wajahnya yang hampir berhiaskan air mata bertemu dengan senyuman Len yang lebar. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Na, namaku Akita Rin, dan aku… aku, Yuri…"

Tepuk tangan segera terdengar dari orang-orang yang duduk di sofa itu. mereka bertingkah seolah-olah Rin telah melakukan hal yang luar biasa, seperti terbang ke bulan atau mengalahkan Godzilla. Mayu berlari untuk memeluk Rin, tapi Len menghalanginya dengan memeluk Rin lebih dulu. Gadis berpakaian gothic Lolita itu merengut dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Len. Len hanya tersenyum dengan anehnya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kalian semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Jangan ada yang membantah!" suara Meiko sensei menggelegar bagaikan singa mengaum.

Anak-anak itu menurut dan menuju kamar mereka dengan berpasang-pasangan; Luka dengan Gakupo, Miku dengan Kaito, Gumi dengan Yuuma dan Mayu diseret oleh anak laki-laki bernama Tei Sukone. Mayu memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada Rin terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menggandeng tangan Tei dan masuk ke asrama. Tinggallah Rin berdua saja dengan Len di tempat itu setelah kepergian Meiko sensei. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan saat melihat mata Len yang berbinar, Rin tahu hidupnya tidak akan setenang dulu lagi.

"Mari ke kamar kita, Rin-chan."

Rin menelan ludah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kenapa kata-kata yang Len ucapkan terdengar salah di telinganya? Ah, tidak, tidak, jauhi pikiran itu Rin. Dia itu kan menyukai sesama anak laki-laki. Tidak akan ada harapan bagimu. Rin mengangguk dalam hati.

Eh, tunggu, bukannya itu berarti dia menyukai anak ini? Tidak!

"Eh, tidak? Kenapa?" Len bertanya heran. Tangannya kini telah menarik koper milik Rin.

"A, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Rin segera. Dia baru menyadari kalau Len sudah beberapa langkah lebih dulu di depannya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Len.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara selama perjalanan mereka dan menurut Rin itu lebih baik. Jadi dia bisa memikirkan kembali apa saja yang terjadi padanya hingga dia berakhir disini.

Dimulai dari dia mengatakan hal yang membuat orang tuanya pingsan dan kedua kakaknya kejang-kejang. Dan lalu mereka memanggil Voca House malam itu juga untuk memasukkan Rin ke sana. Dan beberapa jam setelah itu Neru-oneechan segera membawanya ketempat ini dan selanjutnya dia tinggal disini, bersama Len yang aneh dan Mayu yang menyeramkan.

Rin mendesah. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang tuanya juga sih. Dia bukan anak keluarga Akita yang pertama yang menjadi gay –di mata keluarganya-. kakak perempuan pertamanya adalah wanita pertama yang membuat keluarganya malu dengan melarikan diri bersama teman wanitanya tepat di hari pernikahannya. Sejak saat itu keluarganya selalu bertindak keras terhadap Rin dan saudara-saudaranya agar kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada gadis SMA yang malang ini. Terkurung di penjara bernama Voca House, tidur sekamar dengan anak laki-laki yang abnormal, dan digodai cewek yuri yang mengerikan. Apa hidupnya bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

Saat mereka sampai di depan kamar yang Rin yakini milik Len Mayu telah menunggu mereka di depan pintu dengan wajah sangar. Gadis itu tanpa berkata apapun mendatangi Len dan menampar pipi Len dengan keras.

"Aku tahu apa rencanamu Kagamine. Dan kuingatkan Rin itu milikku. MILIKKU. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bisa menyentuhnya." Ancamnya dengan tangan terkepal. Len sebaliknya, justru tertawa.

"Tapi Mayu-kyan, aku sudah menyentuhnya. Aku bahkan sudah memeluknya sebelum dirimu. Dan malam ini, aku mungkin akan lakukan lebih…" jawabnya dengan nada lebih rendah di kalimat terakhir

Bisa terlihat wajah Mayu yang merah padam saat itu. dia menarik kerah baju Len dan menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan penuh kebencian. Len tidak bergerak, hanya memberikan senyum aneh kepada gadis itu.

Jelas ada yang salah dengan kepala anak ini.

"Dengar Kagamine. Aku tidak peduli meski kau anak Meiko-sensei. Jauhi Rin-chan atau kau tidak akan hidup lebih lama dari Tei." Ucapnya. Dia lalu melepaskan Len dan menoleh ke Rin, yang kini gemetar ketakutan.

"Ah, Rin-chan. Daripada tidur bersama anak ini bagaimana kalau tidur di kamarku saja. Tenang saja, Tei akan pindah ke kamar Len jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita." Ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang lebar.

Rin menggeleng cepat. "Maaf Mayu-san. Tapi aku tidak mau." Jawab Rin dengan suara kecil sambil meremas bonekanya yang malang.

Mayu terlihat kecewa tapi sebentar saja dia tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah jika itu maumu Rin-chan. Tapi jangan menyesal jika aku sudah menemukan kekasih baru." Sahut mayu sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.' Pikir Rin seraya melihat gadis berambut pelangi itu pergi.

"Ahahaha, yang tadi itu menarik," Rin mendengar Len berkata dengan riang. Dia melihat Len kembali. Pemuda itu sekarang memasuki kamar dan mengisyaratkan Rin masuk juga.

Dengan hati-hati Rin masuk ke kamar Len. Kamar itu tidak kecil dan juga tidak besar. Setidaknya bisa memberikan jarak aman untuk Rin dan Len. Terdapat sebuah lemari yang besar disana juga sebuah meja belajar dan sebuah tempat tidur. Dindingnya bersih, tanpa ada poster-poster atau tempelan apapun. Len sepertinya tidak suka mengisi kamarnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Eh, tunggu. Tempat tidurnya hanya satu!

"Kagamine-san, tempat tidurnya hanya ada satu!" Rin berseru. Len melihatnya dengan alis matanya yang terangkat sebelah.

"Lalu?"

"Dimana aku akan tidur jika tempat tidurnya hanya satu?" Rin menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja di tempat tidur. Aku akan tidur disisi yang satunya sedangkan kau akan tidur disisi yang lain. Itu tidak sulit kok." Len menjawab dengan entengnya. Dia lalu menaruh koper Rin disamping lemari dan melompat ke kasur.

Sementara itu Rin masih membatu. Kenapa Len bisa setenang itu? padahal dia satu kamar dengan seorang cewek- ah, benar juga. Len kan gak menyukai cewek-

"Kuingatkan satu hal. Aku ini straight. Pernyataanku tadi itu bohongan."

Rin melihat Len yang bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dengan tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan dia akan melakukan sesuatu padanya!

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik pada cewek flat sepertimu." Ucapnya lagi sebelum kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

Rin melihatnya, masih dengan posisinya yang sebelumnya. Kami-sama, tolonglah kelinci satu ini agar dia bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan damai di lubang neraka ini.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC… maybe?<strong>


End file.
